The Dream
by ShatteredFortune
Summary: Songo Hamitsumaru, ange 16, is about to lean there's more in life than there really is. She has a past life that many strange people seem to know about, but not her. She soon learns her past life from a strange guy. Who is he? Could he be from her pas


_That boy, who is he? Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone. I have to catch up, I have to follow him. I need to know who he is. He looks familiar. But who, who is he?_

An alarm goes off. "It's that same dream. It's the fourth time this week. I just wish I knew what it means. Guess I should get ready".

"Morning hun!"

"You sure are in a good mood this morning mom."

"Yes I am and you better hurry or you'll be late."

_Ding Ding Dong. _"Class, this is a new student, Miss SongoHamitsumaru. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Please introduce yourself then take a seat". _My Name is Songo Hamitsumaru. I am 16 years old. I move here from the low south of Tokyo. So far I don't like it here in the high north, Crystal, Tokyo._ Songo's mother is a fashion designer. She got a promotion and had to move for her work. Songo didn't want to move but she didn't tell her mother about that, she just went along with it all to make her mother happy. Songo and her mother are very close, as if they were the best of friend. She was never the popular one when she was younger. But she was a pretty girl. She has long golden drown hair, very unusual brown indeed. She has a very unique shade of green eyes. Her style is unique as well, he likes to mix and match. She likes to have her own style. She gets that from her mother. She's not a tall person but she's not that short, though, most girls are taller than she. Her skin is milky and smooth; she never has to wear makeup for her face is naturally beautiful.

"Songo dear, how was school."

"It was ok, for my first day over there. I just wish I didn't have to arrive there already half way through the year."

"I know but everything will turn out great. Just you see!"

"I'll be doing my homework if you need anything."

She walks up the stair and it to her room. Her room is down the hall, second door to the right. Her room is a cream color. She has one window, she doesn't have that big of a room. Songo loves the color red so she has red bed sheets and pillow cases. There's a computer and desk in the left corner when you walk in next to her closet doors. Songo doesn't really watch TV so the only TV in the house is the TV down stairs in the living room. She spends a lot of her time in her room. She doesn't usually get invited to go places. Mostly, she spends her time with her mother when she's not in her room or studying. Songo is a very smart person, nothing but A's and B's. She loves technology and science, she use to be in the Science Club before she moved here.

Once Songo was done with her work and chores she when to get a snack from the fridge. As soon as she got to the fridge she saw a not. _I've gone to the store to pick up a few things. Be back soon...Mom. _Apparently her mom has gone out so she decided to take a shower. She turned on the shower, she striped down and got in. "Mmm, just the way I like it". The water was warmer then warm but not hot. The water hitting her body and the sound of rain was relaxing to her. The water falling on her the way it does, it's like it puts her mind in a different reality, a reality that comforts her. She would sometime find herself nodding off. That just shows has relaxing it is to her.

_That boy, it's that same boy, who is he? Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me, not again! Please! I don't want to be alone, come back. I have to catch up, I have to. I need to know, know who he is. He looks familiar. But who, who is he?_

"Agh, it's that damn dream again. It's so confusing. It's almost like it actually happened. Why am I talking to myself?" _I've been having the some dream for over a week now. The dream, this young boy is running and it's raining. The boy is muddy and so am I. I'm running after him telling him to wait but he keeps running like he was running from something. Crack! _"Agh! Oh, it's you. You scared me."

"You looked like you were in deep concentration."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you alright, dear? You haven't exactly been yourself lately."

"Nothings wrong. It's just moving to a new school, and I better be off."

_Ding Ding Dong. _"Alright everyone, class is in session. Quiet down". _School has gotten better since I started coming here. I even met a few friends, Kyoko and Somo. Their pretty nice, I like hanging out with them. They seem to like me fro me and I like that. _Kyoko is slightly taller than Songo. She thin and had black hair. Kyoko has back purple eye, a purple that's not seen much and she wears nothing but black. No mater what it is, it's black. Somo it a tall girl as well as skinny. It's uncommon for a girl here height to be as thin as she is. Somo has golden blond hair that goes past the shoulder and she lets her hair cover almost half her face.

As soon as school let out Songo was on her was home when Kyoko and Somo show up. Kyoko and Somo wanted Songo to go to the ice cream parlor with them to get some ice cream and hang out. While they were in the middle of asking Songo turns her head to someone who caught her eye. It was a guy. Tall, jet black hair, beep blue eyes, eyes that someone can stair into for hours to come and had a good figure. Not scrawny but not muscular. He seemed to be just standing there as if he were waiting for someone. _Who? I wonder who he must be waiting for. He looks familiar. But who is he?_


End file.
